


Observant

by Galadriel1010



Series: Birthday Prompts [6]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, High School, London, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel1010/pseuds/Galadriel1010
Summary: Canon compliant: Project partners - Charlie and Matteusz go on a date, as homework. They talk about space.
Relationships: Matteusz Andrzejewski/Charlie Smith
Series: Birthday Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862779
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Observant

The Greenwich Observatory was visible from the far side of the park through the bare branches of late autumn. It had rained all morning, but the sunlight was breaking through at last and gleamed off the domes on the roof. Miss Quill had set the entire class a piece of homework to visit a museum in London and produce a report on it – she hadn’t even tried to pretend it was for anything other than to get the house to herself for a day, but Charlie wasn’t complaining. They took the bus down to the river and the boat along to Greenwich, and stopped off in the market for lunch to wait out the rain before they set out into the park, Matteusz’s hand was warm in his, and if they found the museum closed and had to come back another day that would have suited him fine.

He squinted against the sunlight and pointed up at the strange ball on the roof. “What is that? Is it rising?”

“Yes. Every hour, the ball drops from the top of the pole.”

“Why?”

Matteusz turned to gesture behind them. “Once upon a time, before all of this was built, you could see that ball from all the way down the river. Sailors would use it to check the time on their clocks before they sailed.”

He frowned. “Why did they need to set their clocks? Were they not accurate?”

“I do not know.” Matteusz swung their hands and tugged Charlie towards the observatory. “Let us find out.”

“Alright,” Charlie agreed with a laugh. “You know she isn’t even going to read our reports?”

He hummed thoughtfully. “We are not doing this for her. Perhaps the report writing will be for her, but today is for us to enjoy. And if we learn something as well, all the better, yes?”

“When have I ever objected to spending time with you? I’m not about to start now.”

“We shall see. You may change your mind after you have seen the observatory. Our understanding of space is… primitive still, I think. And here we have some very primitive astronomy, even by our standards.” He smiled sidelong at Charlie. “Perhaps you could teach them something.”

He laughed. “I don’t know that much about astronomy. Not local to earth, anyway. I wasn’t a model student by any stretch of the imagination. And I’m not going to change my mind. Even if I do find humans infuriating in general, I find you specifically anything but.”

“Even when I take you half way across London to see a museum?”

“I’m looking forwards to it,” he assured him, completely honestly. “I’ve enjoyed the journey across London, at least. And if we don’t enjoy the museum, we can blame that bit on Quill.”

“And if we do enjoy it?”

He squeezed Matteusz’s hand. “Then you get to take all the credit.”

“I think I can handle that.” Matteusz smiled back at him. “It occurs to me, there are a lot of museums in London. We could spend a very long time exploring all of them.”

“Oh.” Charlie beamed. “Good!” He paused to think about it. “We might not have homework as an excuse for it. I guess we’ll just have to find more excuses.”


End file.
